


Your Heartbeat Is Disguised As My Lullaby

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hybrid Zayn, Hybrids, Kitten Zayn, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn doesn't Niall to leave their bed today.  Not for a split second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Heartbeat Is Disguised As My Lullaby

Ring. . . Ring . . . Ring, ring, ringringringring ringring--

Niall rolls over with a groan. He inches over to the bedside table and stretches out his arm for the offending mobile. He can feel Zayn nuzzling further into his chest as he pushes a random button on his mobile. Screw job interviews. It's too early for that now.

 

Squinting at the LED screen, he learns that it's only half-seven. Zayn purrs because Niall is about to either fall off the bed to cause Zayn to roll off his chest. Tiny claws slide out and grip at Niall's thin ratty t-shirt, pricking the pale skin on Niall's chest a bit. The blond human doesn't even react to it, having long got used to the sharpness of Zayn's kitten claws. 

 

Zayn yowls softly, trying to regain Niall's total attention.

Grinning crookedly, Niall humours his kitten hybrid by scratching the spot behind the small black kitten ears. Zayn lets out a loud purr, the one where Niall can feel his chest rumble and his while vibrate with its volume. Zayn snuggles into Niall, his dishevelled hair tickling the hollow on Niall's neck. Niall tilts his head down to kiss each tips of Zayn's satin black ears and garners louder purrs and mewls.

 

It takes little time for the kitten eared lad to fall back to a deep sleep. His fluffy and long tail has stopped twitching with a random rhythm and is now wrapped around Niall's own waist. Zayn's legs a intertwined with Niall's, mocha skin and cream-pale skin contrasting beautifully. Niall rearranges their limbs so that he can hold Zayn in his arms in a better angle that won't kill off all the nerves when he wakes up later. Zayn purrs smoothly in his sleep, breaths even and heart beating against Niall's chest soundly. Niall pats the silken ears again before he promptly falls asleep as well.

 

 

-

 

 

 

The next time Niall wakes, it is to a wet sensation on his nose and eyelids. Blinking his eyes open, the blond discovers that Zayn's rough feline tongue is stroking over the tip of his nose. Upon seeing Niall's oceanic eyes finally looking back at him, Zayn purrs loudly. He nips on the pale nose and his sharp kitten teeth make tiny puncture wounds. 

 

"Mmm, 'm awake, 'm awake," Niall mumbles, voice thick snd ragged with sleep. 

Zayn mews and nips at Niall again, this time aiming for the soft pink bottom lip. Niall gasps into Zayn's mouth, feeling the thin skin break at the pressure. The kitten hybrid laps a the ruby beads of blood languidly. The purrs never cease to rumble in his slim chest, the sound reverberating throughout both their bodies now that their bodies are pressed tightly together.

Zayn hums because Niall has started to kiss him in earnest now. Lips nudge and mould to his will and the inside of Niall's mouth tastes like cotton candy and faintly of hard lemonade. Zayn licks into Niall's mouth fervently as though to lick out all the taste of candy and vodka. Niall chuckles quietly at Zayn's clumsy enthusiasm. Niall responds with an equally enthusiastic and slightly sloppy kiss on his part. (Zayn loves a sloppy kiss anyways. Sloppy anything, to be honest.)

Zayn is only sixteen whilst Niall himself is finishing his sound engineering degree at the young age of twenty-one. He plans on going into the music industry afterwards, maybe make a big name out of himself.

So Niall eventually breaks the kiss, brushing his lips on Zayn's mocha-coloured eyelids and then his nose, his temples, and his cheeks. At the complaining whine, Niall smiles warmly and spoils Zayn with a chaste and gentle kiss to his pouty lips.

"Mornin', Zayniepoo," Niall murmurs sleepily. 

Zayn meows, eyes blinking lazily and satiny black ears twitching with a hint of annoyance at awakening before noon. 

"D'ya want breakfast, my little kitten?" 

Zayn narrows his eye, pupils forming slits in rebuttal. 

"'Kay. No breakie for my little kitten. Gonna get meself a bagel and a cuppa."

Niall sits up, or tries too. The hybrid boy has loosed his claws and planted them firmly in the thin fabric of Niall's ratty sleep shirt.

"Ow. Zayniepoo! Claws hurt worse than teeth, babe!" 

 

Zayn growls, arms wrapping around Niall's midriff to prevent him from leaving the bed. One of his triangular ears is pressed to Niall's chest, listening intently to the soothing ba-thumps.

 

Niall coos as Zayn's bright and round amber-brown eyes (that also hold mossy greens sometimes) begin to droop. His little hybrid loves to sleep as much as a newborn kitten. He wagers that the younger boy sleeps at least eighteen hours a day, if not more. Sometimes, on rare weekends when Niall hasn't any work to do or job interviews to attend, he snuggles with Zayn in their queen-sized bed until it is well past three in the afternoon. He would whisper sweet nothings into Zayn's soft, velvety ears until the grumbling in his stomach can't be ignore any longer.

 

Zayn sniffs, pert nose burrowing into the hollow of Niall's pale throat. He purrs in content at Niall's natural fragrance wafting from the pulse point: cotton candy and manly musk. Zayn darts out his tongue to lick at Niall's Adam's apple, earning throaty laughter from Niall.

"Okay. Ten more minutes." Niall acquiesces.

Zayn purrs in contentment.


End file.
